Alysha's Fall Spoiler
This article is a stub. You can help Mcah Wiki by expanding it. This is an experiment. I hope it meets with either approval or incorporation in some way. The concept here is that the plot summary and possibly other spoilers could go here, sparing anyone any chance that the book could be spoiled by such details. Plot Summary of Alysha's Fall At the start, Aysha, the main character, has had her father die, her mother clinically depressed and turning from singing to prostitution, and has just graduated from her school. There is not food in the house, and food has been scarce for a time, likely a long time. She is thin. She tries to get into the Academe, only to find that all the scholarships are taken by rich kids, and there is no work to study program, nor any other oppertunity. And the cost is 60,000 whatevers per year, a sum that is the same as a professional's salery. She looks for work, and finds nothing. She goes slumming, and finds an exotic dance place. She understands that prostitution is part of that employment, but desiring Fleet above everything else, joins. Her boss rapes her, and then, hyman reconstructed, sells her to the customers. She is moderately successful, and makes friends with both the other 'girls' and a healer couple. She suffers injuries from the customers. She raises her claws to a customer, the boss pulls out her claws. The healer pair, the Lifeweaves, help heal her hands. She wants the toughest material ever, breathnache for her new claws. The healers give this to her as she could never afford it. Both hand and foot claws are done. ((I may have a few things out of sequence, I am sorry for that)) She frees two of the girls from the life at a cost to herself. After one such, she is short of funds. She gets an infraction at the academe, her grades are slipping because of her lack of sleep. The commander Brighthaven] tells her that if she does not come up with 1000 whatevers as her fine, she is out of the academe. The highest pay is from customers that can hurt. She arrives next morning, tattered, bone broken, and stands on the pillar of punishment and shame. And throws the money down at Brighthaven's feet. He investigates, finds her situation, goes there, asks for her time at the 'black key' maximum punishment rate, and insists that she sleep. Her grades shoot up, and he, guarding, loses sleep and effectiveness. So he asks his second in command, Sloan, a cat, to take over. Sloan is a member of the No Humans group, and wants to humiliate Brighthaven, and takes it out on Asysha. Somewhere in here the healers lose Nathan to a space shuttle accident. Also somewhere in here the second person she frees from that life goes free. At least one of the freed is a child. Sloan's treason is discovered, but Sloan has blackmail material on Brighhaven, and Alyshia and friends have to find and blackmail him. At the end she graduates to the best ship in the fleet (citation, see Second), Sloan is punished, demoted or removed, and Brighthaven goes to the fleet as commander. What the characters did Here we can say more about the characters, likely echoing the plot, but allowing the character's ending states to be talked about. So here we can note Harroway's treason, it would not be so well to do so in the original. Notable Characters Edit *Alastar Virgil *Alysha Forrest "Steel" *Laelkii Takara Lifeweave *Matthew Brighthaven, Commandant Minor Characters: *Nathan Lifeweave, Tamillee Foxine, died *Telan Forrest, Alysha's father, dead at the start *Selina Forrest Alysha's mother The Phantasies group: The girls: *Harem Rose a Tamillee Foxine *Rispa named after Seersa Mist Sister, species is Tamillee Foxine white fur and white wings *Cinnamon is Aera, swept back ears with tufts, feet wings. *Honey, Harat-Shar nat tigeress *Angel, real name Liset Line Insendore, Gold head hair, deformed feet, hairless and white as snow. Malarai The management: *Darin, Hinichi bouncer *Tiell Manager, Asanii feline, giant sized The academe group: *Mark West, Terran ex Marine, Human *Baran, Harat-Shar Tigerine *Harroway Sloan, Lt Commander, *Asanii, feline, colors: rusty brown top muddy cream dorsal, traitor, torturer